Alpha Stigma Naruto
by Silver Sun 17
Summary: Idea for Crossover, please consider for adopting
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Stigma Naruto

The idea of this is that Naruto gets the Alpha Stigma one of several ways

1. Chunin Exam arc

1A. Naruto gains the Alpha Stigma when he is hit with the Five Element seal or lands on top of an artifact when he is pushed off the cliff during summoning training.

1Ai. If you use the Five Element seal path it is either a last ditch attempt by to Kyuubi to keep Naruto, and therefore itself, alive or Naruto already had but the Kyuubi suppressed it in an attempt to make Naruto use its power enough to compromise the seal by denying him any other source of power.

1Aii. If you use the second path Naruto will land on top of an artifact that was intended to seal away the Alpha Stigma but instead can cause it to develop in those with the potential to use it.

1B. Kyuubi will try to suppress the insanity aspect of the Alpha Stigma because it is aware that an Insane Naruto=a soon to be dead Naruto, so it will do whatever it takes to keep Naruto and thereby itself alive.

1Bi. But who says Naruto has to know this? as far as he will know he may one day go mad due to the Alpha Stigma.

1Bii. Side note about the Alpha Stigma: it allows the user to break down, and analyze a spell at a mathematical level. The insanity could be due to the fact the user brain is subjected to such stress that they eventually snap from a form of mental overload in the parts of the brain that control rational thought. This would explain the tendency to attack everything in range of the insane Stigma user. Also a lot of people think the Sharingan causes insanity due to a form of mental overload, not reasonable at all. The human brain has near infinite memory capacity, a person with perfect recall can live for 120 years before mental overload becomes an issue, the Sharingan only records one fifth of the sensory data, so it would take 600 years before they reach mental overload. The closest it seems to cause was suggested in a Fanfic titled Appreciation, it suggested that the Sharingan raises Dopamine levels in the brain, Really High Dopamine Levels=insanity. (More on this will being in my Shinobi Chakra Usage Theory fic when I finally get all the information I need to write the next chapter.)

1C. Naruto will need to have limits, some people like the God-like Narut o stories, and some of them are a good read, but I think power should be earned. You work until you drop on your knees puking your guts out then you wipe your mouth and do it again if you want to be on top. I would suggest that Naruto can analyze and use Jutsu using the Alpha Stigma but it will be at three times the normal cost unless he trains with the Jutsu using what he learned. One of the abilities should that he can find flaws in a Jutsu when using the Stigma and then use that knowledge to help counter it. Outside of that Naruto should have problems figuring what all the information means and how to use it, not like the Sharigan's "see it and copy it without any effort" effect. This should force Naruto to Train.

1D. the story should follow canon loosely and can include side arcs that relate to the Stigma and how Naruto learns to use it while other try to capture him in hopes of getting the power of it for themselves.

1E. paring: Naruto + any female character under the age of 20 during the pre-timeskip period. Age changes are allowed. No male+male paring what so ever. It's overused and none of the male characters in Naruto are compatible with one another. Don't believe me about the overused part? Go to the Naruto fanfiction archive and select genre: humor, character 1: Naruto, rating: all, and you will find that at least 50% of the fics there that have parings are Naruto and Sasuke, an impossible pairing unless you change their personality and treatment of one another from the very beginning of the series and change the events of the massacre, I have studied Psychology somewhat people and this leads me to conclude the following: Sasuke has a severe fixation on Itachi, has Suicidal tendencies and loses all capacity for romance when he hits level two of the Curse seal. If anyone wants more details PM me and I'll send you a reply with my reasoning until I get 15 requests then I'll just post it on my profile to save myself time.

1F. Tasteful bashing only. Even with what I said in the pairing section I don't hate Sasuke, frankly I'm a fan of Fem Sasuke and Naruto pairing because they actually force the needed personality change do to the alterative stresses being a girl while hiding her gender creates if you take the Sasuke was pretending to be a boy angle. Also the Pink Banshee stuff gets old fast, Sakura doesn't stay a fan-girl for the whole series, she starts to grow up in the forest of death into a decent person, she gives up her longer hair which see took pride in to protect herself and her team and she went to Tsunade to ask for what she knew would be grueling, some-times dangerous training because she no longer wanted to be dead weight. Also if you watch Sakura and Naruto's interactions in post time skip, you see that she as unknowingly labeled Naruto as her annoying little brother in her mind and treats him as such. You want proof look at her expression when she hits Naruto pre-time skip and post-time skip and compare the two.

2. Wave arc

2A. when Naruto thinks Sasuke has died the mental stress triggers the Alpha Stigma's activation and launches Naruto into the insanity state instantly causing Naruto to go berserk while copying and repurposing Haku's Ice Jutsu while attacking Haku until Gato arrives, making Naruto Change Targets based the numbers of people on the far end of the bridge and he slaughters Gato and his mercenaries. Sasuke waking up drags Naruto out of the Insanity state because Sasuke's death was the trigger and his survival causes Naruto's logic centers to be jumpstarted by surprise of Sasuke being alive.

2B. this will deal with the insanity issue because Naruto has gone in and come out the other side of it, making him safe from it. But the mental trauma for seeing what he did on the bridge will cause him to develop a similar mental state to Normal

2Bi. Same as 1Bi

2C. Naruto will need to have limits, some people like the God-like Naruto stories, and some of them are a good read, but I think power should be earned. You work until you drop on your knees puking your guts out then you wipe your mouth and do it again if you want to be on top. I would suggest that Naruto can analyze and use Jutsu using the Alpha Stigma but it will be at three times the normal cost unless he trains with the Jutsu using what he learned. One of the abilities should that he can find flaws in a Jutsu when using the Stigma and then use that knowledge to help counter it. Outside of that Naruto should have problems figuring what all the information means and how to use it, not like the Sharigan's "see it and copy it without any effort" effect. This should force Naruto to Train.

2D. the story should follow canon loosely and can include side arcs that relate to the Stigma and how Naruto learns to use it while other try to capture him in hopes of getting the power of it for themselves.

2E. Same as 1E

1F. Same as 1F


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naurto screamed as he fell down the canyon the old pervert Jirya pushed him into. "I'll rip that perverts balls off for this." he screamed as the spires on the sides flashed by. "Ok, focus, call out the chakra." He muttered as he formed the hand seals for the jutsu he needed. As he went to bite his thumb he stopped and realized in horror one simple fact: summoning needed a sold, somewhat flat Surface to work; he was in mid-air without so much as a sheet of paper on him.

"I'm goanna die." He realized with numb feeling spreading throughout his body. He flipped around and looked at the sky above him as he fell further and further away from it. "I'm sorry everyone, I couldn't keep my promises." He closed his eyes as he waited for the end, while below him a collection strange symbols lit up as they sensed a new presence approach them for the first time in a countless number of years.

There was a surge of light shooting up to the heavens and burst out, forming a symbol for a few moments that once inspired fear and hate across the world that had been lost to all but a few scholars before the rise of the ninja. The mark found in the eyes of the bearers of the Alpha Stigma.

The old pervert started to get worried when there were no signs of a large toad being summoned. "What's going on with the Gaki, the wind resistance should have made the summoning work?" he muttered concerned for his godchild as he turned away to start pacing. "Sensei's going to kill me, and then when I reach the afterlife Kushinha will get her hands on me…" He paused mid-rant as a pillar of light shot up behind him. He turned and saw the symbol spread across the heavens and knew that Naruto was right at the source.

In the Hidden leaf everyone paused and looked up in shock at the pillar of light surging up to the sky before it formed unknown symbol across the sky. The Sandame watching from his office immediately ordered two squads of ANBU to the scene and watched worriedly with a feeling that the world had just been changed inrevolablely.


End file.
